1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for diagnosing deterioration of a steel-reinforced concrete (to be referred to as "SRC", hereinafter) smokestack (sometimes, an SRC smokestack will be referred to as a smokestack), and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for non-destructive diagnosis of defects of an SRC smokestack without any direct contact therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
SRC smokestacks are directly exposed to corrosive environment; namely, severe meteorological conditions, and corrosive substances such as industrial wastes and various exhaust gases. The intermittent passages of hot smoke through the inside of the smokestacks results in repeated temperature variations over a wide range. The repeated wide-range temperature variation in the corrosive environment tends to accelerate deterioration of the structural material, at least partially, after service for a long period of time, and in the worst case, there is a risk of collapse which might seriously affect the circumstances. However, there is no practicable method available for non-destructive diagnosis of the SRC smokestack for the risk of collapse without interrupting its operation.